


lovelovelove

by Yoonki_397



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Yoonki_397
Summary: Seokmin and Jeonghan practice the art of kissing.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78





	lovelovelove

Seokmin has to remind himself that it’s practice. 

That’s what he and Jeonghan do together after tutoring. The hours they spend alone in each other’s dorms are just a means to an end. The kisses they share are meant to be nothing more than a learning experience for the both of them.

It was easier in the beginning when the kisses they shared were quick and soft, just lips pressed together between equations. When Jeonghan had giggled and called them rewards for correctly answering questions or later as a bonus lesson tacked on at the end of their required hour of tutoring every week. Harmless little pecks from a pretty upperclassman that made Seokmin’s face flush and heart skip. Nothing he couldn’t ignore as lingering teenage hormones or just part of Jeonghan’s flirtatious nature. 

He’d thought that they’d stop when his grades got better, that he’d keep the memory of Jeonghan’s lips as a parting gift once the older boy was no longer required to spend time with him. Seokmin hadn’t anticipated being stopped after his lecture on their usual tutoring day and being invited to the other’s room. He certainly didn’t expect the kiss Jeonghan pressed to his lips moments after they were safely behind his closed bedroom door, or the blond’s proposal to “continue their kissing practice full time.” 

They kept the guise of tutoring sessions up for a few weeks, only meeting on the one afternoon a week they always had, spending hours alone together practicing how best to entice your partner with a swipe of tongue, learning the how-tos of shallowing back gasps when the other got it right.

Once a week became twice, and then twice became three times until they were meeting everyday after class to make out with the excuse of it just being a learning experience. That Seokmin was meant to be learning skills he was supposed to use on someone other than the boy currently sat in his lap. 

They’re in Jeonghan’s dorm this time. It’s become their usual spot; his roommate is usually in class whenever they meet up, unlike Seokmin’s, whose major is close enough to Seokmin’s own theatre concentration that their schedules line up nearly exactly. Even with an empty dorm, they still keep the door closed and locked. 

Seokmin likes the intimacy of it, likes feeding the fantasy of their relationship being more than it is. Likes to pretend that Jeonghan cherishes these moments together just as much as he does. That there’s some small part of Jeonghan that wants to keep Seokmin by his side even after they’re said their goodbyes. 

He stops himself before he can dwell on the thought further, focusing himself on the grip Jeonghan has on his shirt. His hands are placed on Jeonghan’s hips, thumbs running over the bit of skin exposed by the shirt he doesn’t remember untucking. Jeonghan makes a sound in the back of his throat at the feeling, something half-way between a sigh and a whine, and presses himself firmer into Seokmin’s chest. 

It’s not the first time they’ve gone this far, they’ve been steadily pushing the boundaries between them further and further, shy closed-mouth kisses slowly becoming heated presses of lips, but there must be something different today.

Something about the way Jeonghan’s hands slide up from his chest to run his hands through the hair at the nape of his neck is different from anything they’ve done so far. There’s almost a desperation to the way his nails move along Seokmin’s scalp, running along it until they tangle and pull at his dark hair. 

The feeling sends a shiver down his back, something Seokmin wasn’t expecting, and pulls a low groan from his throat. He nips at the blond’s lower lips, hard enough for it to sting in the way he’s learned Jeonghan likes, and grips the older boy’s hips until they’re pressed flush together, so close that he can feel how hard the other is in his jeans against him. 

“You’re so good,” Jeonghan mumbles it against his lips, quiet and tailed by a half choked whine like he’s talking to himself rather than commenting on anything Seokmin is actually doing. It sends another shiver down his spine all the same, on instinct makes him roll up his hips to grind against Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan moves like he’s about to pull away from the kiss but instead brings Seokmin down with him as he leans back to lay down. Their kiss doesn’t break, lips still moving against each other as Seokmin’s weight settles between his legs. 

He pulls back to catch his breath and takes in the sight of Jeonghan laid beneath him. The older boy’s hair is spread out around his head, a golden halo surrounding him. His usually pale skin is flushed a deep pink, brightest on the apples of his cheeks, to match his kiss-swollen lips. Jeonghan stares back at him with eyes half-lidded, panting to steady his breath even as he pulls Seokmin’s body down again.

Their lips crash again, hungrier this time. They’re flush again, the weight of Seokmin’s body pressing him firmly against the blond’s from chest to hip. Jeonghan hooks his legs around Seokmin’s hips, chasing the friction they had when he was in the other’s lap, and pulls at his hair again when he achieves it.

This time it’s a bit too hard to feel good, the sting in his scalp a distraction from the feeling of rough friction he can feel through his jeans, so without breaking the kiss Seokmin reaches up and untangles the older boy’s hand from his hair, pressing them firmly into the mattress on either side of his head by the wrists. 

Jeonghan lets out a whine at the action, soft and high pitched and cut off at the end like he’s just then realising he’s the one making the sound. The next sound he makes falls freely from his lips, head tipped back and lips parted in response to Seokmin pressing his hips harder against each other. 

They build up a rhythm after a while. Jeonghan’s legs wrapped around Seokmin's hips for leverage, arching against the younger’s hold on him as he chokes out sobs from the feeling. Seokmin grinding his hips down against the older blond, holding him firmly down by the wrists and mouthing at the other’s neck to keep himself from saying too much. 

Seokmin thinks this must be what being drunk is like, this weightless, unfocused bliss. That the sound of Jeonghan’s moan, high and melodic, must be what intoxication feels like. That the sight of him, like sin and temptation incarnate under him, is enough to give him that same hazy euphoria others get from booze. 

Mid the haze, a desperation comes over him. He doesn’t know if it’s the feeling of their hips grinding together at a pace faster than he’d realised, or the sounds Jeonghan is making in his ears as he locks his ankles at the small of Seokmin’s back to keep him close, but suddenly he’s overcome with want. Want that builds in the pit of his stomach. Want for Jeonghan. 

Seokmin's lips find their way to the space where Jeonghan’s neck meets his shoulder, trailing kisses against heated skin as he goes. He lets go of one of the older boy’s wrists to reach for the flys of their jeans. It doesn’t move from where Seokmin leaves it, only tangling at the ends of Jeonghan’s hair and the sheets. His other hand grabs at Seokmin until their fingers interlock, clutching at the younger’s hand when Seokmin finally reaches the space between his legs. Seokmin presses down against the hardness, and Jeonghan moans loudly in response to the direct pressure. 

“Is this okay? Can I…”, his voice is rough, deeper than he’s used to it being, and it startles him enough that he stops himself from finishing the question. Not that his nerves would have let him do so in the first place. Jeonghan seems to understand regardless, if the rapid nod of his head and whispered “Yes” is anything to go by. 

This is unfamiliar territory for Seokmin. He’s never made a habit of falling into bed with other boys, never even kissed someone before Jeonghan, and he knows the other is aware of this fact. It doesn’t stop Seokmin’s hands from shaking as he single-handedly pushes down his pants and boxers, and then does the same for Jeonghan. He gets them down low enough that he can feel the cool air of the room on his dick and the hair on his upper thighs before Jeonghan cries out, “Please, Seokmin,” in a voice that sounds just as desperate as the brunet feels. 

He can’t bring himself to look, he can already feel a blush burning his cheeks and the tips of his ears and is sure Jeonghan can feel it from where his face is pressed against the side of his neck, as he glides his hand up the blond’s thigh, along his hip bone and then finally closing his fist around Jeonghan’s dick. He flicks his wrist, testing the grip and speed of his hand along Jeonghan, until the older boy is gasping his name in staccato, mixed with the little, almost subconscious, “Ah”s and cries of “Please” that get caught in his throat. 

When Jeonghan’s back arches, and his voice goes high and airy, Seokmin finally takes himself in hand as well. Their cocks slide against one another, both of their hips moving against each other, chasing release. Just listening to Jeonghan begging, feeling him move under him, is enough to get him most of the way there. His wrist speeds up, spurred on by the feeling of skin against skin, of  _ Jeonghan’s _ skin against his finally that he feels a little out of his mind. 

It’s not long before Jeonghan gives a broken cry of his name, and Seokmin feels the wet splash of his release against his wrist. He looks like what Seokmin thinks poets were talking about when they wrote about indescribable beauty. The way his eyelashes fan against his cheeks, his head tipped back, lips parted around pants as he tries to catch his breath. Shivers racking his body, even after Seokmin’s hand stops, eyes clenched tight and hair stuck to his skin with sweat. There’s marks littering the column of his neck, red and angry against the pale of his skin from where Seokmin had been too lost to notice his kisses had turned to bites. 

The look of him is so enchanting that Seokmin can’t help but stare, overwhelmed by the sight of the blond, of what  _ he’d _ done to him. He sits there for longer than he realises when Jeonghan eyes open to meet his, opening them just enough that Seokmin can see his blown pupils through his lashes. The blond sighs, sounding something like fond and amused even as he continues to catch his breath, and sits up. 

Jeonghan kisses him, tongue swiping against his lower lip seconds into the kiss, until Seokmin opens his mouth on a gasp. He can feel the way the Jeonghan’s tongue moves against his own and how he runs it along his teeth. It makes him shudder and gasp, and almost distracts him enough that he almost misses Jeonghan replacing the grip he has on his cock with the hand that's not still holding Seokmin's. 

The older boy’s hand is smaller than his own, his fingers aren’t as long and they’re softer without the calluses Seokmin has gotten from years of guitar lessons. Still the feeling of him pumping his dick with practiced ease, the realisation that it’s  _ Jeonghan’s hand  _ working him towards orgasm that has him harder than he thinks he’s ever been in his life. It’s the combination of that thought, the feeling of the blond pressing against the head of his dick on the upstroke and biting on his lip that does him in. 

Seokmin comes with a wordless shout, too overwhelmed to do much else. He rests his weight against Jeonghan, trying to catch his breath while the other finishes unbuttoning his shirt so they can clean off their chests and hands, too boneless still to do anything but let the older blond take care of him. He promises himself that he’ll do better next time, that this is something else they’d add to the long list of things they practice together. Something else Seokmin has to grin and bare with while pretending to think of someone else. 

Seokmin hears Jeonghan’s laugh and for a second he thinks he’d somehow said that out loud. He sits back, an apology on the tip of his tongue before he sees the way Jeonghan is looking at him.

There’s a soft look in his eyes, gentle and endearing in a way that he’s never seen Jeonghan look at him. Or maybe it’s one that he’s just never looked close enough to notice. He stares, probably looking like an idiot, but Jeonghan just stares back. Jeonghan laughs again, dropping his shirt between them and reaching up to push back the younger’s fringe where it’s stuck to his forehead by sweat. Jeonghan’s hand stays in Seokmin’s hair, ruffling it slighting, and then he leans in to kiss the other. It’s a gentle kiss, almost like the ones they shared when they first started this. A quick, soft press of Jeonghan’s lips against his, and then again right over the mole on his cheek. The blond lingers there for a moment before he pulls back to look at Seokmin. The hand in his moves to cup Seokmin's cheek. A shy smile stretches across Jeonghan's face despite everything they've done.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan says still smiling, tucking his chin and tilting his head in that way only he could make seem innocent and mischievous at the same time, “I think I’ll keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lee seokmin for your cursed playlist for the title of this fic
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bf_wonwoo)


End file.
